1. Field
The embodiments relate to utility belt device holders, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for multi-positional locking holster.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years law enforcement officers, security officers and military police have been carrying holstered devices, such as batons, to protect and defend themselves or assist in apprehending violent suspects.
Holstered batons have evolved dramatically in the past 20 years. The baton began as a straight stick, also known as a billy club. The straight baton, however, became less effective and inconvenient due to the fact that they usually got left on a patrol car seat or swung and banged on an officer's leg during a foot pursuit. Straight batons were placed in a ring attached to a utility belt, which allowed the baton to swivel or rotate out of the way, if necessary. The problem with this design is that the baton can move in undesirable positions.
Side handle batons became popular in the late 1970s. These batons had the same inherent problem as the straight batons. In the early 1990s, expandable or telescopic batons became available in eliminating the problem with the baton banging on an officer's leg during foot pursuits. The expandable batons, however, present a different problem. Though the expandable baton adds convenience to officers, the expandable baton holster requires the expandable baton to sit higher in a holster than a non-expandable baton without the ability to rotate or pivot to a comfortable position. This causes the handle of the expandable baton to jab an officer in the ribs or abdomen, depending on where the holstered baton is placed on a duty belt. This is uncomfortable to an officer whenever sitting or driving. Of course, the placement of the holstered expandable baton must be made without sacrificing accessibility.
More recently, holsters have been designed to rotate by forcing a weapon from one resistive position to another using a friction type break free mechanism. The disadvantage to this is that it still allows the expandable baton to inadvertently switch from one position to another without the awareness of the officer. This is because either the friction resistance weakens over a period of time or that the holster is forced to move from actions, such as sitting in or exiting a vehicle. This not only becomes an inconvenience and nuisance to the officer, but it can be a significant safety issue. If the expandable baton holster is moved from the previously known position, the officer can lose costly seconds in the case of necessity for a rapid draw. These problems become significant safety risks.